


The Disorder of Longing (Korean Translation)

by lucadris



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucadris/pseuds/lucadris
Summary: Korean translation of the original fic by InkStainsOnMyHands





	The Disorder of Longing (Korean Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Disorder of Longing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329007) by [InkStainsOnMyHands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands). 



진입로 – 동작 탐지기 작동

 

코너의 눈이 저절로 뜨였다. 킹사이즈 침대에 반듯하게 누워 있던 코너는 빠르게 일어나 등을 곧추세우고 시각 HUD에 메인 감시 카메라의 영상을 띄웠다.

 

두 남성, 인간 한 명과 안드로이드 한 명이 2030년도 포드 이스케이프 차량에서 현관으로 접근했다. 둘의 얼굴을 스캔하자 디트로이트 경찰청 상의 프로필이 시야 구석에 잡혔다. 개빈 리드 형사. RK900 (코너의 직계 업그레이드 모델). 안드로이드 범죄 수사부.

 

젠장. 경찰들이군.

 

스모의 우렁우렁한 짖음과 초인종의 새된 울림도 코너 옆에서 코를 고는 행크를 깨우기엔 역부족이었다. 안드로이드는 걱정에 어쩔 수 없이 남자의 두툼한 어깨를 흔들었지만, 피치 못할 죄책감이 코너의 금속 명치를 날카롭게 찔러왔다.

 

행크는 코고는 소리를 내며 깨어났다. 몇 번의 박동 뒤에야 남자는 정신을 차리고 일어나 앉았다. 흐릿한 눈에 멍한 채, 행크는 남은 잠기운 때문에 깊고 거친 목소리로 물었다. “왜 그래, 자기? 또 내 무호흡증이 도졌나?”

 

“아뇨, 내 사랑,” 코너는 부드럽게, 안심시키듯 답했다. “경찰이 왔어요.”

 

행크는 고개를 젖히고 코너에게 눈썹 하나를 치켜올려 보였다. “경찰이? 뭔 일이람.”

 

“잘 모르겠군요. 아마도 이번에 습격받은 사이버라이프 상점들과 관련이 있을 거라고 생각되지만요.”

 

행크는 끙 소리를 냈고 코너도 그에 공감하는 바였다. 최고의 인공 지능 전문가로서, 행크 앤더슨 박사는 안드로이드 로봇 공학에 있어서는 일라이저 캄스키에 버금가는 인물이었다. 필연적으로, 안드로이드와 관련된 문제 또한 그의 관여 범위라는 뜻이기도 했다. 코너가 인간이었더라면 기자들, 정치가들과 당국 관계자들이 얼마나 자주 행크의 도움을 요청하러 왔는지 진작에 다 세지도 못했을 것이다. 그것도 거의 항상 제일 곤란할 때마다. 꽤나 짜증스러운 일이었다.

 

행크는 침대에서 미끄러지듯 일어났다. 그는 나무 바닥에서 실크 속옷과 캐시미어 가운을 집어들었다.

 

“그럼, 가서 뭘 원하는지 들어나볼까?” 행크는 옷을 걸치며 짓궂은 미소와 함께 말했다. 밝은 청색 눈에 담긴 빛은 코너도 알듯 수면 아래 들끓는 장난기를 비추었다.

 

코너는 불길한 예감이 들었다.

 

옛 유니폼으로 갈아입고나자 코너는 침실을 나섰다. 꼭 조이는, 뻣뻣한 옷은 있지도 않은 속을 울렁거리게 했지만 불량품이란 사실을 감출 수록 들키지 않을 이론상의 확률도 커질 것이다. 코너는 나머지 사람들이 모여 있는 거실에 기계적인 걸음걸이로 들어섰다. 고분고분하게, 코너는 소파에 편안하게 앉은 행크에게서 한 걸음 정도 떨어진 뒤에 섰다 (행크의 맞은편 이중 안락의자에는 경찰관들이 앉았다). 행크는 손에 라가불린 16 위스키 한 잔을 들고, 제일 좋아하는 가운 외에는 별다른 옷가지를 걸치지 않은 채였다.

 

-

 

“—일에 방해가 되는 개인적인 문제가 있단 걸 알게 되자 나더러 나가달라더군,” 코너는 행크가 설명하는 걸 들었다. “안드로이드와 관련된 이 말도 안 되는 일들이 시작되기 전에 회사를 떠난지라, 댁들한테 얼마나 도움이 될 지는 모르겠수다.”

 

리드 형사는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그러나 RK900은 동의하지 않는 모양이었다. 그의 LED가 노란색으로 번개처럼 빠르게 회전했다.

 

“실례지만,” RK900이 말하기 시작했다. “박사님의 이야기엔 뭔가 맞지 않는 구석이 있습니다.”

 

둘은 동시에 전율했다. RK900의 목소리는 너무나도 익숙했지만 동시에 완전히 낯설었다. 그 직설적인 어투는 바로 그날 저녁 코너가 행크의 예민한 귀에 쏟아부었던 수줍으면서도 유혹적인 음색의 뒤틀린 흉내에 불과했다.

 

심지어 그의 얼굴도 코너의 얼굴을 징그럽도록 기계적으로 왜곡한 것이나 다름 없었다. 코너의 본 용도가 무엇이었는지 되살려주는 냉혹한 암시. 코너는 그 사실이 끔찍했다.

 

“박사님께선 사직 권고를 받았다고 하셨지만, 사이버라이프는 박사님께 RK800한 대를 선물했습니다. 왜입니까?”

 

행크는 대답하기 전 위스키를 한 모금 마셨다. “무슨 악감정이 있거나 한 건 아니었소. 그냥 내 술 문제 때문이었거든. 혹시 모르니 날 감시하라고 이 쓸데없는 나사 더미를 준 거겠지. 옛날 옛적엔 이래뵈도 국무부에서 수석 소프트웨어 엔지니어로 일하던 몸이었으니. 그리고 요즘 댁들이 최신 뉴스를 보는진 모르겠지만, 우린 러시아랑 사이가 썩 좋지만은 않잖소.”

 

“처음 인사를 나눴을 때 박사님의 숨결에선 알콜이 감지되지 않았습니다. 박사님의 이야기가 사실이라면 있을 수 없는 일입니다,” RK900은 간단명료하게 말했다. “하지만, 박사님 뒤에 서 있는 RK800에게서는 박사님의 땀냄새가 감지되는군요. 정액 냄새도요.”

 

생각이나 서론도 없이 코너는 형사들에게 다가가려 앞으로 나섰다. “앤더슨 박사님께 더 질문이 있으시다면—“ 코너의 말과 발걸음은 그 앞에 팔을 뻗은 행크에게 가로막혔다.

 

“알았소, 들켰군, 내가 늙다리 변태라서 잘렸단 사실을,” 행크는 낮게 웃었다. “그게 뭔 상관인지는 모르겠지만.”

 

“저는 박사님이 이 불량품 사태를 만들어냈다고 생각합니다,” RK900은 아무런 어조의 변화나 예의도 없이, 그 어떤 교묘한 뉘앙스조차 없이 설명했다. 그는 코너를 향해 고갯짓을 했다. “저 자부터 시작해서 말이죠. 아들이 교통 사고로 사망했을 때 잃어버린 애정을 모방할 목적으로.”

 

코너는 움찔거리거나 이를 악물지 않기 위해 모든 의지를 끌어모았다. 그건 아직도 고스란히 드러난 채 쓰라리고 고통스러운 상처였다.

 

“엿이나 먹어!” 행크가 소리쳤다. (코너는 솟구치는 행크의 혈압에 주목했다.) “웃기는군! 저게 어딜 봐서 불량품란 소리야, 멍청아?”

 

하지만 이미 너무 늦었다. 인간을 초월한 속도로 RK900은 자리에서 일어나 코너에게 향했다. 마치 높게 자란 풀더미 너머로 먹잇감을 덮치는 맹수와도 같았다.

 

코너는 꼼짝도 하지 않았다. 도망친다면 찔리는 구석이 있는 것처럼 보일 테고, 그럼 불량품을 숨겨준 죄로 행크가 체포될 위험에 놓일 것이다. 결국 노력은 아무런 소용이 없었다. 업그레이드된 모델인 RK900은 더 빠르고, 더 강했다. 1초도 되지 않을 시간에 코너는 자신에게 남은 유일한 방책을 개시했다. 상황을 역전시키는 것.

 

RK900은 갑자기 피부를 거둔 손으로 코너의 팔을 잡고 기억을 훑었다. (멀찍이서, 코너는 행크가 “그러려면 영장이 필요하다고!” 라고 외치는 걸 들었다.) RK900이 코너에게서 정보를 뽑아내는 데에 프로세서를 집중한 나머지 방벽도 내리고 방심한 틈을 타, 코너는 그의 데이터 이동을 우회해서 자기만의 침투를 시작했다. 필요한 걸 찾는 데엔 시간이 얼마 걸리지도 않았다.

 

둘의 연결이 끊어졌다.

 

“형사님, 이 자는 불량품입니다!” RK900이 알렸다.

 

아까까지만 해도 이 구경거리에 그저 재미 있어하던 리드는 자리에서 일어나 무기를 꺼내들었다. “순순히 따라오시지,” 그가 큰 소리로 명령했다.

 

코너는 동체 중심부에서 소용돌이치는 역겨움에도 불구하고 감정을 거의 드러내지 않았다. RK900, 혹은 개빈이 주로 부르는 대로라면, ‘나인즈’는 코너가 다른 무엇보다도 신성시하는 단 하나의 기억을 엿보았다. 연구실에서 코너가 처음으로 행크를 만진 순간, 몇 개월 간의 호기심과 외면 끝에 행크의 수염난 뺨에 부드러운 손바닥을 댄 기억이었다. 코너가 처음으로 인간성을 체험한 때였다.

 

뭔가를 원한 것은 그때가 처음이었다.

 

“나인즈,” 코너는 단조롭지만 분노에 찬 목소리로 말했다. 나인즈의 빛나는 눈이 조금이나마 커졌다. “내가 보기엔 네가 네 자신을 대신 투영하고 있는 것 같은데. 말해봐, 리드 형사님이 오르티즈 조사 건을 망쳤을 때 왜 파트너 교체를 요청하지 않았지? 더 이성적인 사람이라면 훨씬 효율적인 파트너가 됐을 테고, 그럼 너도 실질적으로 네 임무를 더 빨리 끝낼 수 있었을 텐데. 그렇게 하면 개빈이 뱃지를 잃게 될 거란 걸 알아서 그런 건가? 그를 배려했기 때문에?”

 

“대답하지 마,” 개빈이 으르렁거리며 지시했다. “저 개자식한텐 아무 것도 설명해줄 필요 없어.”

 

코너는 형사에게로 주의를 돌렸다. “전 단지 한 가지 사실을 지적하는 겁니다. 안드로이드도 감정적으로 보이지만 실제로는 논리적인 결정을 내릴 수 있다는 걸요.” 코너는 다시 고개를 나인즈에게로 돌렸다. “그뿐입니다.”

 

몇 번의 긴장된 숨소리가 지난 뒤, 나인즈가 답했다. “제가 실수를 한 것 같군요.”

 

다른 사람들이 보기엔 그는 침착하고 차분한 것처럼 보였다. 코너는 그렇지 않다는 걸 알았지만.

 

나인즈는 코너에게서 떨어졌다. “어쨌든, 쓸만한 정보는 없었습니다. 가죠.”

 

개빈은 잠시 망설였다. 그리고는 무기를 다시 집어넣었다. 인사조차 없이 행크의 집에서 나서는 길에도 개빈은 나인즈에게서 눈을 떼지 않았다.

 

코너는 전혀 개의치 않았다. 그는 비유적인 숨을 참고 행동을 취하기 위해 기다렸다.

 

두 사람이 개빈의 차에 타고 건물을 완전히 떠나는 게 진입로 카메라에 잡힌 뒤에야 코너는 서둘러 행크의 품에 달려가 안겼다. 코너는 연인의 넓은 어깨에 기댄 채 안도, 두려움, 슬픔, 정확히 말할 수 없는 무수한 감정에 겨워 흐느꼈다. 행크는 내내 코너를 끌어안고 그가 무너지지 않도록 지켜주었다.

 

몇 분이 지나 코너가 충분히 진정하자 행크는 캐나다로의 멋진 휴가를 제안했다. “어떻게 생각해? 통나무집을 빌려서 옛날 영화나 보고, 활활 타오르는 불가에서 사랑을 나누는 건? 괜찮겠지?”

 

코너는 턱을 들고 행크의 턱선 끄트머리에 입을 맞추었다. “아주 멋질 것 같아요.”


End file.
